Death Hunter
The Boss Die Gestalt vor ihnen war unglaublich hässlich und vor ihm kämpften zwei Matoraner um ihr Leben. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte einer den anderen überwätigt und tötete ihn. „So ein *****loch“ dachte Takanuva verbittert, denn er konnte hier nichts tun außer zu sterben. Boss lachte schallend und wendete sich dann Takanuva, Irok und Flamer zu, „Was wollt ihr denn?“ wollte er wissen. Flamer verbeugte sich „Monster und The End haben einen Stützpunkt der Makuta vernichtet und den Makuta Spiriah eliminiert. „Warum verbeugen die beiden sich denn nicht?!!!“ fing Boss an zu brüllen. Takanuva und Irok verbeugten sich blitzschnell. „Sehr schön“ knurrte Boss „da ihr eine A-Rang Mission bewältigt habt seit ihr jetzt Captain!“ Auf Flamers Gesicht breitete sich Empörung aus. „Und ich habe schon den nächsten Auftrag für euch, ebenfalls A-Rang... ihr tötet Kojol und bringt mir seinen Kopf!“ „Sehr wohl“ antwortete Takanuva neutral und verließ mit Flamer und Irok den Raum. Flamer tobte „Dieser verdammte Idiot! Nur weil ihr `ne A-Rang Mission bewältigt habt befördert er euch um 5 Ränge! Dafür habe ich 15 Jahre hart arbeiten müssen!“ „Keine Sorge“ beruhigte ihn Irok „der ist eh bald weg...“ Flamer guckte misstrauisch „Woher weist du das denn so genau?“ „Er meinte das wir ihn bald erledigen werden, die dunklen Jäger haben so einen schlechten Anführer nicht verdient!“ anwtortete Takanuva schnell. Flamers Mine hellte sich auf „Ich werde euch dabei tatkräftig unterstützen! Es ist auch ein Unding das er euch direkt wieder auf Mission schickt. Hier ist euer neuer Jet, da ihr jetzt Captain seid habt ihr 15 Mann zu befehlen. Und schrottet ihn nicht schon wieder...“ Der Jet bot einen prachtvollen Anblick er war komplett mit Protostahl verkleidet und hatte mindestens 200 verschiedene Waffensysteme. Selbst Irok war beeindruckt. „Nicht schlecht...“ murmelte er leise. Sie stiegen ein und in dem Inneren des Jets war es fast noch prunkvoller als er von außen aussah. Die Sitze waren aus Gold und dem teuren Arogsh-Material. Hinter ihnen stiegen weitere 15 dunkle Jäger ein. Der Wortführer schnaubte verächtlich, er hielt nicht viel von den Schnell-Aufsteigern. „Und was wollen die großen Captains so von uns?“ fragte er spöttisch und fügte hin zu „sollen wir ihnen die Funktionen des Cockpits erklären?“ „Denk ja nicht ich hätte deinen Sarakasmus nicht bemerkt“ knurrte Irok und schlug dem vorlauten dunklen Jäger so hart auf die Maske das sie brach und auf den Boden zersplitterte. „Bringt ihn in das Bordgefängnis“ wies er die anderen an, die dem Befehl schnell folge leisteten. Der abgeführte dunkle Jäger warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Irgendwann werdet ihr das bereuen!“. Takanuva und Irok betraten das Cockpit und drückten einen Hebel voll durch. „Hat beim ersten Versuch geklappt“ sagte Takanuva überrascht. Während der Jet mit einer wahnsinnigen Beschleunigung in den Abendhimmel flog. Irok guckte zufrieden auf die Sterne, aber er merkte nicht das sich Takanuva neben sich über seine Schuhe erbrach... Die Beschleunigung war zuviel des Guten gewesen. The Kolloseum „Igitt“ stöhnte Irok. „Wisch das sofort wieder weg!“ „Ein bisschen Mitleid wäre nicht schlecht gewesen“ murrte Takanuva und holte Besen und Schaufel. „Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?“ fragte er wenig später. „Zu dem Punkt wo man ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat“ antwortete Irok, das ist Metru Nui. „Oh, shit!“ fluchte Takanuva. „Die Stadt ‘‘ist‘‘ das Verbrechen selbst, wie du bei unserem letzten Besuch gemerkt haben müsstest.“ Ein weiterer dunkler Jäger betrat das Cockpit „Wir sind in einer halben Stunde da“ sagte er. Irok nickte zufrieden. „Alle zum Arsenal!“ rief er der Crew zu. „Außer unserem Gefangenen!“ Nachdem sie das Arsenal betreten hatten, übernahm Takanuva das Wort. „Jeder nimmt sich einen Cordak-Blaster mit grünen Raketen!“ wies er die dunklen Jäger an. „Was haben die grünen Raketen denn für `ne Wirkung?“ fragte ein dunkler Jäger vorsichtig. „Wie heißt du?“ wollte Takanuva wissen. „Destructor“ antwortete das blau-goldene Wesen. „Die grünen Raketen sind gefüllt mit Betäubungsgas, deshalb nimmt sich jeder eine Atemmaske und 2 Flaschen Sauerstoff mit“ Ein weiterer dunkler Jäger unterbrach die Stille „1. Ich heiße X_Death diene seit 5 Jahren den dunklen Jägern, habe 70 Aufträge hinter mir-“ Irok verdrehte die Augen „Komm zur Sache!!!“ knurrte er genervt. „2. Warum nehmen wir nicht die mit Giftgas gefüllten Raketen?!“ „Die Antwort ist einfach. Wenn wir ein riesigen Leichenhaufen hinterlassen, wird der Rat früher oder später dahinterkommen, wenn wir sie nicht umlegen sondern betäuben hat er keine Anhaltspunkte.“ X_Death nickte Takanuva hatte ihn überzeugt. Irok zog eine handliche kleine Plasmapistole aus einem Tresor und steckte sie ein. Der Jet hielt mitten im Kolloseum. „Atemgeräte an!“ befahl Irok. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und das erste was sie sahen war die Mündung einer altmodischen Waffe. „Genug Power um euch Sch**? Jägern den Kopf weg zu pusten.“ sagte ein schmierig aussehender Gangster Was willst du?“ fragte Irok barsch. „Nur etwas Geld, 10000 Byo-Dollar!“ Irok ging zum Schein ein „Ok, ok, nur nicht aggressiv werden“ sagte er besänftigend. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Rückenbehälter, doch statt dem Geld schloss sich seine Hand um die Plasmapistole und er erschoss den Gangster. „Ich dachte wir sollten niemanden umbringen“ warf Destrcutor ein. „Wir sollen keinen Leichenberg hinterlassen“ korrigierte ihn Irok „das ist was ganz anderes. Und jetzt betäubt den Rest hier im Kolloseum wenigstens hier will ich einen sicheren Platz haben.“ Nach wenigen Minuten lagen um die 50 Personen betäubt im Kolloseum. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?“ fragte ein Matoraner der kam aufgebracht. Lass mich das machen sagte ein Toa des Eisens der das Kolloseum betrat grinsend. „Diese Typen haben keine Chancen gegen mich“ „Einer gegen 16?“ fragte Takanuva zweifelnd. „Einer gegen 16?“ fragte der Toa schockiert „habt ihr denn gar kein Ehrgefühl?!“ „Ich fürchte nicht...“ Murder Nach wenigen Sekunden lag der Toa betäubt auf dem Boden. „So ich denke wir können die ganze Stadt durchsuchen“ meinte Takanuva. „Wir bleiben über diese Funkgeräte in Kontakt. Alle 15 Minuten mache ich einen Sicherheitscheck und ihr müsst euch melden.“ Takanuva packte ein Paket aus und nahm 8 Funkgeräte heraus. „Ihr geht in 2er Teams ich gehe mit Irok, und jetzt durchschwärmt die Stadt!“ Nach wenigen Minuten bellte Irok den ersten Befehl in sein Funkgerät „Legt jeden um der nach Makuta aussieht!!!“ „Jawohl“ war die einstimmige Antwort der 14 dunklen Jäger. „Was versprichst du dir davon?“ fragte Takanuva. „Wenn Kojol hier wirklich ist, dann wird er nicht einfach so seine Untergebenen abschlachten lassen...“ Irok zielte mit seinem Takanuva-Skyblaster auf einen Rakshi und traf. Der Rakshi fiel sofort mit einem Loch im Bauch um. „Du kennst die Makuta nicht solange wie ich“ antwortete Takanuva „Ich glaube nicht das es Kojol interessiert wenn wir ein paar Rahi töten... Und wenn doch wird er erstmal unsere Soldaten umbringen und sich dann auf uns konzentrieren...“ Irok zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn er sich auf uns konzentrieren wird, wird er das schnell bereuen. Und wenn er unsere Soldaten tötet... Es sind nur dunkle Jäger. Dann müssen wir später weniger umbringen.“ Takanuva schwieg während die die dreckigen Gassen Metru-Nui’s nach dem Makuta durchsuchten. „Stop!“ rief plötzlich eine Stimme „Um hier weitergehen zu können müsst ihr 15 Bio-Dollar zahlen.“ Takanuva sah einen kaum zu erkennenden Av-Matoraner. „Was ist wenn nicht?“ fragte Irok. „Dann sterbt ihr hier.“ Antwortete der Av-Matoraner schlicht. Takanuva zog blitzschnell seine Pistole und feuerte den Matoraner drei Salven ins Gesicht. Der Matoraner brach zusammen und landete in seiner eigenen Blutlache. Takanuva sah Irok wütend an „Warum hast du Vollidiot den Typ hier umgelegt?!!! Erledigt man als Toa Personen die weil sie verarmt sind jemanden erpressen?! Oder hilft man ihnen lieber das sie es nicht mehr machen?“ Irok ging weiter „Ich bin kein TOA, und außerdem was hast du mit den Typen gemacht die Matoraner gefoltert haben, vielleicht haben die es ja auch nur gemacht weil sie arm sind?“ Takanuva schwieg und starrte finster nach vorne. „Du weist dass das damals eine Kurzschlussreaktion von mir war, als Toa denkt man eher an andere als an sich selbst! Oder gibt es noch einen weiteren Beweggrund für deinen Mord an einem wehrlosen Matoraner?“ „Wehrlos?!!!“ Irok lachte „Der Typ hätte uns mit seinem Messer abgestochen, wenn ich ihm das Geld nicht gegeben/gegeben hätte, ich kenne solche Personen.“ „Es gibt nicht nur Killer in der Gesellschaft und das müsstest du eigentlich wissen...“ Takanuva blieb stehen und guckte Irok tief in die Augen „Ich glaube du hast das gemacht weil du sowas schon mal erlebt hast!“ Irok ging wieder weiter „Vielleicht... aber das ist eine Lange Geschichte... Hier nachzulesen Die or die unmasked „Wir haben eine Spur von Kojol gefunden“ meldete sich Ergebener über den Funk. „Was denn?“ fragte Takanuva. „Antidermis, scheinbar ist er verletzt“. Irok nickte „Schick mir deine Koordinaten“. „7-3-5-6-4“ ließ Ergebener verlauten, „Kommt schnell!“ Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie den beschriebenen Ort erreicht. „Wo ist er hin?“ fragte sich Takanuva misstrauisch. „Vielleicht hat Kojol ihn umgebracht...“ antwortete Irok achselzuckend. „Die Typen sind eh nichts wert, da ist es egal ob wir oder die Makuta sie umbringen.“ „So denkt ihr also“ Ergebener erschien wie aus dem Nichts. „Na ja egal. Ich soll euch so oder so umbringen.“ „Wer will uns denn tot sehen?“ fragte Takanuva. „Alt“ antwortete Ergebener lächelnd. „Er hat dich erkannt, Takanuva!“ „Dann können wir dich leider nicht am Leben lassen“ sagte Irok und zog seinen Takanuva-Skyblaster. Gleichzeitig zog Ergebener einen Cordakblaster. „Wenn du feuerst, feuere auch ich und dann sind wir beide tot.“ „Dann wohl im Nahkampf“ sagte Irok grimmig und nahm seine Plasmaklaue von seinem Rücken. „Soll ich mithelfen?“ fragte Takanuva. „Nicht nötig“ antwortete Irok, „mit einem Dunklen Jäger werde ich auch alleine fertig“ Ergebener sprang mit einer Axt in jeder Hand auf ihn zu. Irok schlug mit der Plasmaklaue auf eine Axt. Sie zerfiel zu Asche. Doch die andere Axt traf ihnan der Schulter und riss sie auf. „Deine Langsamkeit ist deine Schwäche“ meinte Ergebener. „Das werden wir sehen“ sagte Irok. Ergebener griff erneut anund wiederholte das Manöver diesmal traf er Irok im Bauch. „Du bist schlecht“ sagte der dunkle Jäger verächtlich „noch ein solcher Angriff und du stirbst, und danach ist dein Kollege dran, der große Takanuva.“ „Sei dir da nicht zu sicher“ sagte Irok und um Ergebener herum erschien eine Wolke aus Schatten. „Was soll da-„ fing Ergebener an, da er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Irok warf die Plasmaklaue und traf Ergebener, der zusammensackte, in seinen letzten Lebenszügen aktivierte er das Funkgerät und sagte: „es waren Monster und Ta-“ Irok feuerte fünf Salven seines Takanuva-Skyblasters auf den fast toten Dunklen Jäger, sodass nur noch eine verschmorte Gestalt übrig blieb. „Die Frage nach deiner Elementarkraft, vergesse ich jetzt mal“ sagte Takanuva „wichtiger ist das du verschwindest und ich dir und einem weiteren Dunklen Jäger der mit Ta anfängt die Schuld anlaste. Sonst war die gesamte Mission umsonst...“ Irok nickte. Und drehte sich um. „Ach ja“ sagte Takanuva „Ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, wenn ich die Dunklen Jäger stürzen. „Halte dich also bereit“ Irok nickte erneut und verschwand. Er stellte den Funk auf abhörsicher und fragte Tav und seinen Partner: „Gebt mal eure Koordinaten“ forderte er die beiden auf. „Aber die Sache von eben“ warf Tav ein. „Das will ich euch ja erklären“ sagte Takanuva. „Also gut sie sind 7-3-5-9-2“ Nach einem kurzem Sprint war Takanuva schon da. Mit zwei Schlägen hatte er die beiden getötet und mit weiteren Schüssen seines Death-Launchers hatte er die Leichen vernichtet. Angewiedert guckte er sich seine Tat an. Sie war grässlich, aber nötig. Er drehte sich um und lief zu einer Stelle die weit entfernt war und wartete dort auf das Aufklärungskommando der Dunklen Jäger. Fly and die Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam ein Spezialkommando an, es bestand aus Eliminator, Kraata-Kal und Lariska. „Ah, wenn das nicht unser schneller Aufsteiger The End ist...“ Eliminator machte aus seinem Hass auf Takanuva keinen Hehl. „Du bist unprofessionell“ meinte Lariska. „Also dann erzähl mal deine Geschichte“ sagte Kraata-Kal. „Wie ihr sicher wisst, war ich hier um Makuta Kojol zu töten, mein Partner war Irok und ich hatte 15 Untergebene mit, wir teilten uns in 2er Teams ein, ich war mit Monster in einem Team. Doch dann lief Monster aus mir unbekannten Gründen von mir weg und tötete den Dunklen Jäger Ergebener. Er flüchtete und wie ihr sicher gehört habt sagte er: Es waren Monster und Ta-, ich kam darauf, dass der Dunkle Jäger Tav gemeint seien könnte, aber er muss ebenfalls geflüchtet sein.“ „Hm, klingt wie auswendig gelernt“, sagte Eliminator zweifelnd. „Für mich klingt es in Ordnung“ meinte Kraata-Kal. „Wir sollten unser Gericht mit der Untersuchung beauftragen“ entgegnete Lariska. Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend, unwissend das Lariska die oberste Richterin war. „Dann komm mal mit“ sagte Eliminator, „Nach dir!“. Takanuva stieg in den Jet ein, er wirkte ruhig, aber seine Gedanken rasten, er musste irgendwie Alt ausschalten, wenn nicht wäre alles vorbei. Die Dunklen Jäger würden ihn hinrichten und ihr mysteriöses Artefakt einsetzen. Während des langen Fluges kam ihm eine Idee, war Alt nicht mal beim Orden gewesen, er müsste nur Alts elektronische Spur erneuern und schon würde jeder denken, Alt wäre ein Spion. Gut das die Dunklen Jäger nicht wussten, dass die elektronische Spur nicht mehr eingesetzt wird. Mit seinen Lichtkräften wäre es ein Leichtes die Spur zu fälschen. „Da ist etwas am Maschinenraum“ befand Kraata-kal „Geh mal hin Eliminator“. „Ich höre zwar nichts“ meinte Eliminator zweifelnd „aber wie du willst“. Kraata-kal wandte sich jetzt Takanuva zu. „Ich habe gehört, dass du den neuen Boss ebenfalls nicht leiden kannst.“ Takanuva nickte. „Sehr schön“ sagte Lariska, „da kannst du ja unser Geheimorganisation beitreten, wir wollen Boss eliminieren“, Lariska drehte sich um hinter ihr stand Eliminator. Der Dunkle Jäger hatte ein großes Gewehr im Anschlag. „Fahr weiter“ fuhr er Kraata-kal an oder ich feuere euch 500 gehärtete Energiebolzen in eure Visagen.“ „Ein EEBC“ sagte Kraata-kal anerkennd. „Wie bist du da denn drangekommen?“ „Es wird verschwinden“ sagte Eliminator „und jetzt geb Gas“ „Wie du willst“ meinte Kraata-kal seufzend und drückte auf den Nitroknopf. Alle Insassen des Jets außer Kraata-kal krachten in den Maschinenraum und verloren ihr Bewusstsein. Als sie aufwachten war Kraata-kal damit beschäftigt Blut von Boden abzuwaschen und Eliminators aufgespießte Leiche aus dem Jet zu werfen. „Um seinen Tod zu erklären brauchen wir einen Plan. Wir sagen einfach er hätte mit Monster und Tav zusammengearbeitet.“ Schlug Lariska vor. Takanuva nickte „Ich trete eurer Geheimorganisation bei“. Lariska lächelte. „Ich werde dich aus dem Verfahren rausholen egal was passiert. Takanuva nickte, seinen Plan mit Alt müsste er allerdings trotzdem ausführen. Kategorie:Epos